Merry Christmas Young-Soo
by Lizz Allen
Summary: America helps South Korea see his brother for Christmas after more than fifty years of separation, but what is a blessing turns out to be a nightmare. Rated T for violence


Please! Just let me see my brother, it's been too long, please!" Young-Soo was begging on his knees, tears in his eyes.

"No, it's not allowed. I'm sorry, but you cannot see him." The new president looked down on him from where she sat. She had been in office for only five days now, and it was Christmas Eve.

"Please!" He cried. It had been more than half a decade since the war that had separated the two.

"I honestly find it hard to imagine that you are supposed to be the...representative of South Korea. It has been made clear to me that it is strictly forbidden for you to see the representative of North Korea. Now if you would please leave my office. Go home Young-Soo, its Christmas Eve." The Korean man bowed his head, barely holding back tears.

"Yes ma'am. I will go at once." He said quietly. He stood and, with his head still bowed, left the building. A small flurry of white flakes fell in the city of Seoul; the sidewalks were coated with ice and a thin layer of snow. Young-Soo huddled in his jacket, the tears falling freely as he walked. White headlights and red tail lights lit the streets, the light reflecting off of the melted snow on the roads. Apartment buildings and skyscrapers surrounded the roads and crowds of people waited at crosswalks. Young-Soo made his way below ground and got on a subway.

The train rattled and rocked, a few tired looking people occupied the seats of the car. Young-Soo grabbed a handle and stood, feeling the motion of the train as he tried to contain himself. He thought of how he should've waited longer, let her relax before asking. How he should've warmed her up first, he thought of all the things he should've done when the image of his brothers face the last time he had seen him crossed his mind. It was contorted in fear, streaked with tears. Young-min was supposed to be the elder of the two, but often times he acted as the younger.

The train stopped and Young-Soo got off without looking at the stop. Exiting the subway he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, I need a favor. Can you give me a ride?" He paused for a minute, then "I'll meet you there. Thanks." He hung up and got back on the train. He transferred once and got off at Ichon station.

"Hey Young-Soo! Lucky I happened to be here right? I was supposed to fly out yesterday to make it home for Christmas but my flight was canceled. Anyways hop in, let's get driving."

"Thanks" Young-Soo smiled gratefully. The drive was long and surprisingly silent despite America being in the car. Young-Soo watched Seoul go by and give way to smaller buildings and eventually flat land. They entered the demilitarized zone without a problem and they headed for the big gray building that over looked the border. Young-Soo stood just inside the doors, looking over to the building that was across the border. It was so close, but so far away. The snow was falling harder now, a swirling furry of white flakes outside the doors.

"It's been a while hasn't it." America said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, hmm?" Young-Soo looked at him, interrupted from his thoughts.

"Since you've seen your brother. It's been over 50 year's right?"

"Yes...it's been a while."

"It must seriously suck. I don't think I could go that long without seeing Matt."

"Everything's changed so much since I saw him, I've changed so much. I want to see him, but I'm a little afraid to. I'm afraid that we've changed too much and that...I don't know. I'm just afraid sometimes."

"The world is always changing and us along with it. Nothing stays the same just liken nothing lasts forever. One day we'll all be gone too."

"That's a bitter way to look at things."

"Not really, if you live like I do then life is always fun. Even if it annoys the crap out of everyone around you" America laughed.

"I guess, but I just want to see my brother. If I could just talk to him for five minutes, I would be satisfied for a long time to come, at least hopefully." He looked out to the building again. He knew he was being watched, by North Korean and South Koreans alike. "We're not that different. I mean everyone, when it all comes down to it there are rules to be obeyed and another battle to fight."

"Well, ready to go? It's nearly ten o'clock and we still have to drive back."

"Yeah" Young-Soo said softly, and turned away. They made their way back to America's car and he began driving. "Uh Alfred? I think this is the wrong way."

"Like I said, it's okay to break the rules sometimes." Alfred said as he drove. A few minutes later they came to another building. He parked and they got out. The doors burst open and a voice called out "Young-Soo!"

South Korea froze, he knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. The figure came running towards him, a too-big hanbok billowing around him.

"Y-Young-min!" Young-Soo ran towards his brother and they captured each other in a tight embrace. For the second time that night tears cascaded down Young-Soo's cheeks.

"Young-Soo Young-Soo Young-Soo oh Young-Soo how long it's been Young-Soo! Much too long my brother!" North Korea said.

"Young-min are you okay? How are you? It has been too long, more than half a century too long!" There seemed to be something off about his brother, something wasn't quite right.

"I'm fine I'm fine oh Young-Soo they wouldn't let me see you! I was so sad Young-soo. They wouldn't let me see you brother dear, but now you're here and I'm happy again!"

"That's good, even if it is only briefly." Young-min grinned widely, and Young-Soo smiled as well. Suddenly there were shouts from soldiers and a group came, closing around the two. They shouted angry things about some kidnapping. They grabbed Young-Soo and Young-min, separating the two brothers.

"YOUNG-SOO! NO NO LET ME GO NOW!" A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed South Korea, those words, the feeling of struggle; it was a repetition of that night.

_"YOUNG-MIN NO MY BROTHER, STOP IT!" He struggled against the arms that held him as he watched China grapple with the other half of him. _Who had it been that day, at his back? _"Yong-Soo, calm down! We have to go! South Korea, come on!" _He had uttered his new name, the one that made them separate instead of one. That day they became North and South Korea._ "Young-Soo I'm trying to help please let me help!" _It was Alfred's voice, so it must have been Alfred holding him back. _With a twist and a kick he broke free of the iron-like grip and began to run. "MY BROTHER!" He screamed as the hands caught up to him. Something struck him over the head, and everything went black. _Was it snowing then too? He couldn't remember, all he really remembered seeing through the blur of tears was the face of his twin, and that of their older brother whom he had once trusted.

Returning to the present he realized that his brother had grown further away. This time it wasn't America at his back but his own soldiers. "NOT AGAIN" he broke away and took off after him. Soldiers moved to intercept him but he pushed them away like they were flies. Gun shots were fired; suddenly the air was filled with bullets. Young-Soo concentrated on running towards his brother who had fallen to his knees, sobbing. The soldiers holding him had dropped him but he made no move to run. Young-Soo found himself running in an evasive pattern to dodge bullets fired from North Korean soldiers.

"Hey, south-" America could barely be heard over the fire of guns.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shrieked. He reached his brother and held him closely, they fell sobbing onto each other's shoulders. For a moment they were in their own world and everything else was ignored, but Young-Soo was forcefully ripped from the fantasy as a bullet planted itself in his back. He screamed and fell backwards. More shots ripped through his body, something warm and sticky spreading across him. Red flashes of pain ripped through him. All the noise became a blur, he heard shouting and screaming and sobbing. His vision went red and started to change between red white and black. The pulsating colors and the fuzzy noise made him feel nauseous. This is it, he thought, I'm dying I'm dying...

"YOUNG-SOO" his brother's voice was faint as everything disappeared in a haze of grey confusion and finally black as he lost consciousness.


End file.
